


Mr. Noodles

by nolongervoid



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Canadian AU, Crack, M/M, and Halloween, bc idk jack abt malay culture oop-, canadian high school au, i know bc he told me, it b halloween, monsta stahp sleepin on my oc ToT, ramen swears by his microwave, this is just crack and fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: read the tags lol
Relationships: Kaizo/Ramenman (BoBoiBoy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Mr. Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont take this seriously

_Tonight was not a leather jacket night_ , Kaizo thinks for the fifth time this evening.

The sky is dark and clouded, the clouds glowing slightly grey in the reflection of streetlights along the path through the neighborhood. He shivers, squinting to make out the outline of his brother a good block or so ahead of him.

 _Where does all that energy come from,_ is his first new thought of the night.

Fang’s stubby six-year-old legs are far from giving in to two and a half hours of trick-or-treating, fuelled solely by the prospect of more candy to fill up his giant purple bucket of sweets. Kaizo huffs and digs his hands into his pockets, speeding up to catch up to his brother as the chilly night wind blows in his face. Fang had better share some of that candy…

The younger waits for him at the end of a driveway so Kaizo can accompany him to the door, but Fang rings the doorbell. A chant, a smile, and a snack-sized chocolate bar later, they move along.

Kaizo shuffles his feet, trying desperately to generate some body heat, and cursing his own choice in outfit for the nth time. He can’t feel the tips of his fingers exposed from his fingerless gloves. Standing in one place would slowly freeze him into a statue, but moving around only makes the wind whip at his face. Fang is off again, another half-block ahead this time, and Kaizo scrambles to catch up.

The house at the end of the street has its lights off, and doesn’t seem to have been touched by the thinning crowd of candy-seeking children. Kaizo checks the time and wonders if anyone is even out anymore. Most of the trick-or-treaters would have turned around by this point and gone home, but Fang, persistent as always, is waiting for him on the walkway. Kaizo sighs and makes his way over.

The door opens to a guy closer to Kaizo’s own age, holding a bowl of noodles and looking them over with an expression of surprise, probably because the lights being off meant they weren’t expecting or welcoming visitors.

“Trick or treat?” Fang holds out his bucket hopefully, and the blond raises an eyebrow, glancing to Kaizo.

“What’re you supposed to be,” he asks casually, leaning against the doorframe and ignoring Fang.

“Your boyfriend,” Kaizo deadpans, hoping they can leave soon.

Fang pushes his bucket further out, demanding attention, and the guy’s eyes drop, widening in mild surprise.

“Uh…”

Kaizo assumes he doesn’t have any candy for them which would make sense because the lights were off and anyway he’s cold and wants to be home as soon as possible.

“C’mon Fang,” Kaizo grabs his brother’s arm and makes to head out but the other guy stops him.

“Hold up,” he says, looking behind him as if a box of Skittles will magically appear on the counter and save him from dampening the kid’s spirits.

Alas, no such miracle transpires and Kaizo tugs at the plasticy fabric of Fang’s costume, beckoning him to go.

“Aren’t you cold?” the blond tries one last time, running his free hand through short messy curls, looking sheepish.

Kaizo pauses and blinks at the flurry of snow blowing around under the lamplight. Mr Noodles watches him expectantly and Fang slumps in disappointment at the false hope of candy.

“Come inside,” the other invites, opening the door wider to display stairs lined with plush carpet and the golden glow of lamps inside. “I’ll see if I can find a KitKat,” he winks at Fang, who brightens immediately.

Kaizo hesitates, it’s late and they should really be heading home, but it’s also absolutely _freezing_ out here and the house looks so warm and inviting...

He waddles in on stiff legs and the door is promptly shut behind him, a current of warm air rushing past in its place. His fingers tingle in the unexpected warmth and he flexes them, loosening his frozen joints. He catches the other looking at him curiously and drops his hands, raising an eyebrow.

“You want anything to eat?” the host offers, swirling a spoon through his bowl of instant noodles.

Kaizo glances at it and raises an eyebrow. “Depends what you have.”

The blond appropriately lowers his head apologetically. “My parents are out tonight so it’s just noodles. Unless you want to order-”

“No it’s fine,” Kaizo says quickly, not wanting to inconvenience a benevolent stranger. “What kind?”

The other leads him around to the pantry to show him and Kaizo gapes.

Shelf after shelf is lined with packages of instant noodles and ramen packets from every company he’s seen at the supermarket. There’s savory ones, bland ones, spicy ones, even sweet ones, and at least half the entire pantry is dedicated to the stash alone.

“Do you buy these straight from the factory or something?” he asks incredulously. “What’s your deal with noodles.”

Mr Noodles shrugs his shoulders and takes a bite of his own bowl. “What can I say, I love noodles.”

Kaizo scans the rest of the pantry but it’s only ingredients for cooking meals from scratch. There isn’t a loaf of bread or a can of fruit cocktail, just noodles and flour and more noodles and seasonings.

“Well?” the blond asks expectantly.

“Where’s my brother,” Kaizo asks, realizing he hasn’t seen him.

The other points and Kaizo cranes his neck to see Fang passes out on the sofa, his mouth smudged brown with chocolate. Impatient little gremlin.

Kaizo sighs and moves to walk over and wake him up, but the blond stops him. 

“Hey, it’s fine, you can stay here as long as you like, really, it’s no big-” he stops when Kaizo raises an eyebrow.

“We should really be heading back…” Kaizo starts. “I think I can feel my hands again, too, so-” he gestures vaguely with his hand.

The blond looks almost reluctant to let him go. “You sure you don’t want anything? I have hot chocolate, actually,” he remembers quickly, rifling around on the shelf and producing a packet of powder. “Only takes a few minutes,” he waves it.

Kaizo sighs and rolls his eyes. This stranger, whoever he is, clearly doesn’t want them to leave. He shrugs and relents, heading over to sit down at the table while he waits. The blond busies himself with pouring milk into mugs.

“So uh, can I call you Mr Noodles, then?” Kaizo asks, making small talk.

The other nearly spills milk all over the counter.

“I-- why?”

Kaizo shrugs in a “gee I wonder” gesture, and the blond sighs.

“Alright.”

Kaizo smirks behind his mask for only a moment before angling his head to look closer at the other.

“Do you go to school around here?” he asks curiously, feeling an odd sense of familiarity.

“Yeah, TA,” the blond answers easily.

Kaizo’s mind clicks in recognition. “Oh I’ve seen you before. You’re on the football team, aren’t you?”

“Uh, yeah?” the blond says slowly, almost in surprise. He pauses, glancing back at Kaizo, but doesn’t seem to piece anything together there. “I’m not sure I recognize you, though.”

Kaizo shrugs. He’s never been one to put himself in the public eye anyway.

Mr Noodles proceeds to put the mugs in the microwave.

Kaizo splutters in outrage. “What are you doing?!”

The blond casts him a curious glance. “Making hot chocolate?”

“In the microwave?”

“Yes?”

Kaizo chokes.

“What, don’t tell me you made those noodles in the microwave too-”

“I did? Why not, I mean it’s great for making tea and everything-”

“YOU MAKE YOUR TEA IN THE MICROWAVE?!” Kaizo screeches.

Fang wakes up at the sound, shifting to look around dazedly. 

Kaizo lowers his voice. “You heathen.”

Mr Noodles looks unconcerned. “What, do you really sit around a saucepan for half an hour waiting for it to boil?”

“Like a normal person you mean?” Kaizo asks.

The blond narrows his eyes. “Do you know what you could be doing in that half hour instead of watching water heat up?”

Alas, Kaizo never gets to find out because the microwave beeps just then, signalling their drinks to be ready. Their host takes them out and gives them a stir before bringing them to the table. Kaizo gives him a single reproachful look before taking a mug and lowering his mask to take a sip.

It’s...not bad. For something that was made in the microwave it’s strikingly non-repulsive.

Mr Noodles is watching him, eyes widened slightly, and Kaizo narrows his own.

“It’s okay,” he shrugs, flexing his fingers again. They’re almost perfectly functional again.

The blond doesn’t seem to acknowledge his approval, instead he peers at him a bit closer, or maybe Kaizo is just imagining it in the steam cloud rising from his mug. He takes another sip before things get awkward.

Fang joins them at the table, probably drawn by the aroma of warm chocolate. He sits bleary-eyed and almost drops the mug in surprise when the liquid scalds his tongue. Mr Noodles winces and hurries to the sink to replace some of the hot drink with cold milk.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” he asks conversationally from the other side of the counter.

Kaizo nearly spits out his own drink. “No?”

The blond nods along in understanding, coming back around to put the adjusted mug in front of Fang before stepping back to observe proper social distancing.

“Neither do I,” he informs Kaizo.

“There’s a lot of girls who’d like to be your girlfriend, though,” Kaizo murmurs.

There’s silence for a little while as they all finish up their hot chocolate. This time, when Kaizo gets up to go, he picks up Fang’s candy bucket from the sofa and heads over to the front door.

“We should really be heading out now. Thanks for everything.”

The blond ignores his thanks. “Your costume is pretty realistic.”

Kaizo looks confused. “Costume?”

Mr Noodles smirks. “My boyfriend?”

Kaizo raises a hand to his own face, groaning.

“See you at school on Monday?” the other asks.

Kaizo lifts Fang’s sleepy form up to carry him home. “I guess so.”

“Great.”

The blond winks before closing the door and Kaizo shakes his head incredulously before making his way down the steps and back home.

\--

 **bonus** :

“I don’t believe you.”

_“What?”_

Kaizo punches his varsity jacket, but not hard. It barely makes an impact against his toughened muscles anyways, only making him laugh.

“What’d I do?”

“Your name,” Kaizo sulks. “I literally can’t believe your birth certificate says _Ramen._ ”

Ramen cackles quietly. “Did you only just find out about this now?”

“Everyone else calls you Shio, how was I supposed to know that your actual name is closer to Mr Noodles after all-”

“Is that actually what you called me?” Ramen gapes.

 _“Yes?”_ Kaizo raises an eyebrow. “Mr Noodles with a pantry full of noodles. Freaking ramen…”

Ramen pokes him. “What’s wrong with ramen?”

“How do you not get sick of it?” Kaizo asks exasperatedly.

Ramen shrugs. “Must be genetic.”

“So your dad - or mom, I guess - liked ramen noodles so much they literally named you ‘Ramen’?”

Ramen nods. “My mom’s name is Maggi.”

Kaizo massages his temples. “I swear your family is something else.”

“Your brother a vampire or something?” Ramen points out.

“What- no?”

“Oh I just assumed he had sharp teeth or something…”

Kaizo gapes. “His name is _Fang_ like Chinese-”

Ramen shrugs unconcernedly. “I just never questioned it I guess. What about your name, then?”

“My name? What about it?”

“Y’know, does it _mean_ anything, or…”

Kaizo thinks for a moment. “I think it means ‘to hack’ or something but I’m not sure…why?”

“Can’t believe my boyfriend is a computer science geek attacking unsuspecting netizens,” Ramen sniffs.

“I have literally never coded a line of programming in my life, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Such a shame after your parents named you so hopefully…”

Kaizo slaps his arm, slightly harder than before. “I’ll have you know my parents are perfectly proud of their _normally_ -named son who makes his tea like a sane person, _Microwaved Noodles._ ”

“I’ll show you the power of the microwave and then you’ll never go back,” Ramen vows.

Kaizo rolls his eyes, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ramen pauses, rifling around in his pockets before pulling out a full sized chocolate bar.

Kaizo stares at it in confusion.

“I felt bad for not having any candy last time, this is for your brother,” the blond explains.

“You honestly shouldn’t, it’s a miracle he didn’t come down with diabetes after the weekend,” Kaizo mutters, taking it, then brightens. “I had to bribe him to share, though.”

“If you say so,” Ramen says doubtfully, watching Kaizo unwrap the bar and take a bite straight out of it. “And you call me a heathen.”

Kaizo simply shrugs and flashes him a grin through a mouthful of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> :p


End file.
